startwinkleprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
STPC25
is the 25th episode of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and is the 758th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Hikaru and the other take Yuni to the Star Festival. While walking around the festival in her yukata, Yuni remembers a similar festival that was held at Planet Rainbow too. Major Events *Cure Cosmo performs Cosmo Shining for the first time. *Lala's brother, Lolo, is briefly seen at the end of the episode. Summary Yuni is taking a catnap in the beginning, but it is quickly interrupted by some nearby noises, much to her annoyance. She then spots a nearby fair, knowing that it is the source of the noises. Just as she is examining the people at the fair, she hears Hikaru calling out her name, and sees her four friends all wearing yukatas, and is confused by their intentions to search for her. Elena and Hikaru explain to her about Mihoshi Town's annual Star Festival, and she gets dragged down from the tree by an enthusiastic Hikaru even after she rejects the offer. She has no choice but to accept as Hikaru insists that the festival is going to be fun. Moments later, Yuni exits the rocket after changing into a yukata herself. Her four friends compliment her new outfit, with Hikaru adding that she is glad that Yuni has borrowed hers and Lala referring it as pretty even if it's hard to move in. Prunce also says that there are a lot of odd customs on Earth. Madoka is looking forward to the festival as well, since it's her first time attending it. Hikaru proceeds to announce how fun the festival is, though Yuni remains bemused and reluctant. The five girls along with Prunce and Fuwa then attend the festival, where all the stalls and excited participants gather. Lala observes the surroundings and comments on the stalls being interesting. Out of curiosity, Hikaru asks Yuni about festivals on Planet Rainbow, but before Yuni can answer, she gets bumped by some of the admirers of Elena and Madoka, and feels uncomfortable by calling out by some other girls at the festival. Sakurako, who appears in a yukata and proudly laughs, only makes the situation more awkward, as she gets extremely jealous over Yuni, whom she deems as a stranger, being able to befriend both Elena and Madoka. Sakurako's hostile and sharp gaze in turn causes Yuni to get even more anxious. Tatsunori then pops out and thinks that Yuni is a new transferred student, and even though Hikaru tries to distract him by calling Yuni her relative, he still shakes Yuni's hand and calls Yuni a kitty ("Nyanko" to be exact). He further unknowingly offends Yuni by mistake as he nicknames her "Yunitty" before saying goodbye. Noticing that Yuni is deeply offended, Elena encourages her to put on a smile and Lala tells her that people are simply curious about her. Hikaru suggests Yuni to check out the festival's surroundings, though this doesn't raise Yuni's interest. Yuni's friends then participate in various games: Madoka wins every prize in a shooting game, Elena throwing every ring on spot to earn presents for her younger siblings, and Hikaru and Lala competing each other in fishing up some balloons from the water only to realize they accidentally send Prunce flying. After Prunce gets dried, Hikaru realizes that Fuwa has gone missing, and has to rescue Fuwa from a poor-sighted cotton candy maker by buying the cotton candy he makes. As the girls are walking amid the stalls with Fuwa apologizing to Hikaru, Yuni notices a poster that depicts the fireworks of the festival. Her mind begins flashing back to a similar equivalent she had on Planet Rainbow, and is soon filled with nostalgia until she turns her head and terrifiedly finds that Lala and Hikaru wearing animal-themed masks, before she gets annoyed with them and thinks that they are mocking her, confusing Lala. Before she can reject, Hikaru puts a cat mask onto her face and gets dragged along by the pair. It turns out that they take her to a goldfish scooping stall, where she has her feline instincts being triggered, and Hikaru and Elena have to explain to her. Hikaru immediately invites Yuni to compete in scooping the most goldfishes, but she begins to panic on her lack of skills, until Hikaru teaches her to use the scoop horizontally to the surface to catch the fishes at the corner, which helps her to scoop her first goldfish. Just as her friends are pleased to see her smile, Yuni is then overwhelmed by the memory she had on celebrating the festival on Planet Rainbow: she ran down the stairs and as she exited, she witnessed the festival's fireworks sparking off in the sky, and there she saw Olyfio who kindly invited her to join in, and she joyously dashed towards the queen. Hikaru notices that Yuni has spaced out, yet Yuni still decides to keep to herself as she covers her face with her mask and announces her leave, disappearing as some people pass by before Hikaru can catch up with her. Seeing Yuni leaving dejectedly, Lala is concerned and chooses to follow her. Meanwhile, at the Notraiders' headquarters, Darknest still hopes for more power, and Garuouga commands Tenjo to obtain the Princesses' powers at once as he opens a wormhole for her to transport to Earth. Tenjo obeys as she enters the wormhole. Lala soon finds Yuni unhappily sitting on a tree, and wanting to cheer Yuni up, offers Yuni some sweets. Yuni initially declines Lala's offer until her stomach growls. Yuni is still uncertain about the taste of the sweet, and is surprised that Lala admits that she hasn't even taken the first bite. As Lala appreciates its taste, Yuni tries the same, though unwilling to admit its sweetness. Lala, still worried, wonders whether Yuni hates festivals, but Yuni tells Lala the truth that it isn't. Lala continues to ask why isn't she having fun, to which she answers with how she isn't being able to be real to herself because of being both a space idol and a phantom thief, and even her motivation of becoming Cure Cosmo is just to collect all the pens and save her home. Yuni then questions Lala's choice on bonding with Earthlings even though both of them are aliens, and Lala replies with how meeting Hikaru, Elena and Madoka has changed her perspective, explaining to Yuni that meeting other people can expand her inner universe, which is her own heart. Nevertheless, Yuni still has no initiative to change her mindset and leaves a concerned Lala behind. As Yuni tries to walk through the woods, she hears some sounds, and soon discovers that Tenjo has arrived and gets surrounded by Tenjo's group of Nottorei, so she transforms into Cosmo. At first, she has the upper hand by causing the Nottorei to grow dizzy with her swiftness, until Tenjo uses the power of Darknest to power up her Nottorei, which creates two more duplicates. Unfortunately, she finds out that she can’t retaliate against Tenjo and her giant Nottorei because she has no pens to insert to her perfume, and she is quickly held hostage. Just as she gets insulted by Tenjo and is about to get crushed in the Nottorei's hand, her four friends arrive just in time to help her. They retort Tenjo and then try to defeat the three Nottorei, but they are easily overpowered. They do not plan on giving up though, and declare that Cosmo is their friend as they struggle to stand up. Just as Tenjo humiliates the four girls, Cosmo suddenly recalls that the two other Nottorei are just copies, and reminds her friends to focus on weakening the main one first. After taking a few attacks from them, the two fakes disappear and with the injured Nottorei accidentally freeing her, Cosmo uses Cosmo Shining to further damage it, before her four friends use Southern Cross Shot to purify it. Defeated, Tenjo decides that she has to rethink her strategy before leaving through the wormhole back to the Notraiders' headquarters. After the battle with Tenjo was finished, the girls are on their way to return to the festival when Hikaru realizes that the fireworks have started and they don't have enough time to arrive at their destination. Elena suggests heading to the observatory though Madoka worries that they won't make it on time. Lala then comes up with the idea of watching the fireworks together on top of the AI rocket. As the five girls watch the fireworks and admire its beauty, Yuni's memories of her home planet's festival appear once again, and tells her friends that she no longer finds festivals bad, much to Lala's delight. Towards the end, AI receives a transmission from Saman. The caller is actually Lala's older twin brother, Lolo, who urges her to return home immediately, while the screen buzzes and becomes more blurry. Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene *Yuni/Cure Cosmo Mascots *Fuwa *Prunce Villains *Tenjo *Nottorei *Darknest *Garuouga Secondary Characters *Himenojou Sakurako *Karube Tatsunori *Lolo *Olyfio (flashback) Trivia *Only Cosmo's individual transformation sequence is seen in this episode. *During Southern Cross Shot, Milky's choker had a star in the middle, similar to Star's. Constellation Fortune Telling Gallery :Main Page: STPC25/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Episodes Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Episodes